kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Heretic Rider, Go Forth!
|previousother = Act 21: The Father and Son Bears |interwiki = powerrangers |nextother = Act 22: Lord Butler }} is the twenty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the concluding part of the World of Shinkenger arc which serves as the main body of Decade's crossover with its Super Hero Time partner, , marking the first TV crossover between a Kamen Rider and Super Sentai show. Synopsis to be added Plot After Tsukasa reveals himself, Takeru realizes that Tsukasa is the "Decade" Narutaki warned him about. Before the two can fight, Narutaki arrives to tell Tsukasa he is to blame for the terror brought unto the world by the Ayakashi Chinomanako who now has the powers of Diend, and that the only way to save the worlds he entered is if he ceases to exist. After Takeru takes out the Nanashi and drives off Chinomanako as Shinken Red, Genta attacks Tsukasa believing that he is in league with Daiki until Natsumi takes him to the Hikari Studio, where Hikoma Kusakabe is hiding. When the other Shinkengers arrive, Daiki uses their fears to cause a fight to break out and escapes with Genta not far behind, leaving Natsumi to break it up before going to a room where all of Tsukasa's photos are kept. When Chinomanako attacks again, Genta ends his chase and contacts the Shinkengers who go off to fight the Ayakashi Rakider alone. Tsukasa, troubled by Narutaki's words, stays behind with Yusuke trying to convince him to help before he goes off on his own. By then, Hikoma comes forward and convinces Tsukasa to continue to find his place, regardless of what Narutaki has said to him. Tsukasa joins the battle just as Chinomanako and his summoned Eagle Undead and Moose Fangire have overpowered the Shinkengers and Kuuga. Decade and Shinken Red fight Chinomanako, who has summoned Kamen Rider Blade to fight with him. The other Shinkengers and Kuuga manage to destroy the Eagle Undead and Moose Fangire as Decade becomes Complete Form and uses the powers of Blade King Form to attack Chinomanako. Using the Blade Final Form Ride Card, he transforms Chinomanako's Blade into the Blade Blade before switching weapons with Shinken Red to use active Rekka Daizantou Attack Ride Card to destroy Chinomanako, saving the world. Daiki shows up just in time to snatch the Diendriver back, only to be thwarted by Shinken Gold who forces him to give back the Ika Origami in exchange for the Diendriver, and then everyone goes their separate ways. As Tsukasa and Yusuke are welcomed home by Eijiro and Natsumi, assuring Tsukasa that the photo studio is his home no matter what, they enter a new A.R. World. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Kuuga: Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: Rekka Daizantou ***Final Form Ride: Blade Blade ***Final Attack Ride: Blade ***Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete ***K-Touch: Blade King **'Forms:' ***Decade, Complete Form **Chinomanako Diend Form ***Kamen Ride: Blade ***Kaijin Ride: Moose Fangire, Eagle Undead ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Diend FinalAttackRide_Blade_King.png|Decade K-Touch: Blade King Vlcsnap-2009-07-27-11h24m36s248.jpg|Chinomanako Diend Form Kaijin Ride: Moose Fangire & Eagle Undead Eppic22.jpg|Chinomanako Diend Form Kamen Ride: Blade Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, , which leads right into this episode. This is the first time that characters from Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series have crossed over. The crossover is then done again in Super Hero Taisen. *With the exception of the Moose Fangire who was from Kamen Rider Kiva, all of the Kamen Rides and Kaijin Rides in this episode come from the Kamen Rider Blade series. *Due to Chinomanako's possession of the Diendriver up until his defeat, Daiki does not transform into Kamen Rider Diend in this episode. *Blade, who is summoned many times by both sides, has his name equal to the Shinkenger, whose name means "true sword". DVD/Blu-ray releases *''Kamen Rider Decade'' Volume 6 features episodes 22-26: Wanted: Diend, End of Diend, The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai, Heretic Rider, Go Forth! and RX! Dai-Shocker Attack. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html *The Kamen Rider Decade/'' '' crossover is included in the second volume of the which comes with episodes 17-33 and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. **This and the previous (Decade) episode are the first Kamen Rider Decade episodes to appear on Blu-Ray. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray *Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢外道ライダー、参る！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢外道ライダー、参る！｣ *Kamen Rider Decade: Shinkenger World at the Super Sentai Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Super Sentai Category:Rider Death Episode